culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Best of Bowie
| Recorded = 1969–2002 | Genre = Rock | Length = (UK version) Varies from region to region | Label = | Producer = Producer varies from track to track | Last album = Heathen (2002) | This album = Best of Bowie (2002) | Next album = Reality (2003) | Misc = }} | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = }} Best of Bowie is a career-spanning greatest hits album by English recording artist David Bowie. It was released on 22 October 2002. The songs range from his second self-titled album (1969) to Heathen (2002). It was released 35 years after his debut album, David Bowie. In each of the 21 territories that the album was released, it was given its own track listing, based upon which songs were most popular locally. In a number of countries, there were two versions – a single-disc version, and a double-disc version. All in all 63 tracks appear in at least one of the 20 different versions. The country the edition came from can be identified by a small national flag on the spine, except for the Argentine/Mexican, Eastern European and UK editions, which are "flag-less". All the tracks are digitally remastered either from 1999 or, for the single edits, 2002, with the exception of "Under Pressure", which is also at a lower volume than the rest of the disc. A DVD version of the compilation was also released, containing 47 videos and live performances as well as alternate versions and easter eggs. Some of the videos on this collection, notably "China Girl", "Loving the Alien" and "Day-In Day-Out" are the censored versions of the original videos."David Bowie Best of Bowie 2002 Video Review" by Colin Jacobson Initially peaking at number 11 in October 2002 on the UK Albums Chart, the album entered the top 10 for the first time in January 2016, following Bowie's death, and reached a new peak of number 1, marking Bowie's eleventh UK number-one album. It also became the first album to reach number 1 on the Official Charts due to streaming. Track listings All tracks written by David Bowie except as noted. Track listings note: The first unique track reference contains all information pertaining to that song and version, including song writing credits, source and length. Subsequent references only mention song and version unless where noted. Europe CD: EMI / 5 39821 2 (UK) // EMI 7243 5 39821 2 6 (Europe) CD 1 CD 2 USA and Canada CD: Virgin-EMI / 5 41929 2 (U.S.) // EMI 7243 5 42244 2 5 (Canada) 2003 Bonus DVD: / Virgin/EMI 5 95692 0 (U.S.) CD: Virgin-EMI / 7243 5 41930 2 (U.S.) // EMI 7243 5 42244 2 3 (Canada) CD 1 CD 2 Belgium CD: EMI / 5 41888 2 (Belgium) Colombia, Ecuador, Peru and Venezuela CD: EMI 7243541900-2 (Colombia/Ecuador/Peru/Venezuela) Germany and Austria CD: EMI / 5 41912 2 (Germany/Switzerland/Austria) Australia & New Zealand CD: EMI / 7243 5 42075 2 (Australia) CD: EMI 7243 5 39821 2 6 (New Zealand) CD 1 CD 2 Denmark CD: EMI / 5 41918 2 (Denmark) CD 1 CD 2 Hong Kong CD: EMI / 5 77949 2 (Hong Kong) CD 1 CD 2 CD 3 * Album released in 2004. Argentina and Mexico CD: EMI / 7243 5 41916 2 6 (Argentina/Mexico) Brazil CD: EMI / 7243 5 41899 2 0 (Brazil) Japan and Thailand CD: Toshiba-EMI / TOCP-67061 (Japan/Thailand) DVD DVD 1 | image1 = David Bowie - TopPop 1974 06.png | image2 = David Bowie - TopPop 1974 07.png | image3 = David Bowie - TopPop 1974 08.png | image4 = David Bowie - TopPop 1974 09.png | image5 = David Bowie - TopPop 1974 01.png }} All are music videos except where noted. DVD 2 Easter egg access The "easter eggs" on this DVD may be accessed by following the sequence of navigation steps listed below, or in DVD players or playback software which ignore user operation prohibitions, these "easter eggs" can be accessed directly by jumping to the DVD Title number listed. DVD 1 "Oh! You Pretty Things" (take 1) (alternate take from The Old Grey Whistle Test) *Select 'play all'. Every 2nd time the whole DVD plays through, the alternate version will appear in place of the broadcast version of the song. If you don't want to wait, just skip through all of the chapters. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 2 Chapter 1. Interview with Russell Harty *Highlight "Drive-In Saturday" on the track listing display, and then press the 'right' button where an underscore (_) will appear. Now press 'enter'. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 30. Ad for the forthcoming Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars: The Motion Picture DVD (2003) *Select the lightning bolt to the right of "Ziggy Stardust" on the track listing display. This is a still advertisement, not a video. Jazzin' For Blue Jean (full promotional video for "Blue Jean") *Highlight the track and press 'right'. Select the ')' symbol on the track listing display. The image to the right will change. Select the new image. The image can be toggled back and forth by pressing the ')' image. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 31. "Blue Jean" (alternate version for MTV), recorded at The Wag Club, Soho, London *This has to be activated during the Easter egg Jazzin' For Blue Jean video. Right after the girl approaches the jukebox to start the video, as soon as Bowie appears on the TV above the jukebox (approximately 1:40 into the film), press 'enter'. If using a computer for playback, you can click on the TV screen Bowie appears in. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 32. DVD 2 "Day-In Day-Out" (extended dance mix) *The Extended Dance Mix will appear every second time you select "Day-In, Day-Out" from the track listing menu. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 24. "Miracle Goodnight" (remix) *This has to be activated after playback of the 'Miracle Goodnight' video. Wait 5 minutes on the track list display and press enter. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 23. "Seven Years in Tibet" (Mandarin version) *Play the video for "Seven Years in Tibet." Three seconds after the video starts a subtitle will appear. Press 'enter' and this will switch versions. Pressing 'enter' again at the same time will toggle the version back to English. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 25. "Survive" (live version) *Select 'play all'. Every 2nd time the whole DVD plays through, the live version will appear in place of the other version of the song. If you don't want to wait, just skip through all of the chapters. *Alternatively, jump directly to Title 2 Chapter 20. Chart performance Initially peaking at number 11 in October 2002 on the UK Albums Chart, the album entered the top 10 for the first time in January 2016, following Bowie's death. On 5 February, after his final album Blackstar had spent three weeks at the top, Best of Bowie reached a new peak of number 1, marking Bowie's eleventh UK number-one album and making him the first artist to replace themselves at number 1 with a different album since Michael Jackson did it after his own death in 2009. It also became the first album to reach number 1 in the UK due to streaming. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Album |autocat=yes}} DVD }} References External links * Track listing variations: Category:2002 compilation albums Category:David Bowie video albums Category:David Bowie compilation albums Category:2002 video albums Category:Music video compilation albums Category:2002 remix albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:EMI Records remix albums Category:EMI Records video albums Category:Virgin Records remix albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:Virgin Records video albums